Trois Fois Plus
by ParijanTaiyou
Summary: Two-shot Huddy NC-17 - Elle est frustrée, il veut y remédier. - Spoiler saison 6
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimers : **Shore n'a pas voulu me prêter House**  
Spoiler : **Saison 6**  
Commentaires :** PRESENCE DE SCENES A CARACTERE SEXUEL   
Bonne lecture :)

* * *

Cuddy se glissa dans l'ascenseur avant que les portes ne se referment.

« Vous me devez 8 heures de consultations, House. »  
« Bonjour ! Oui je vais bien, et vous même ? »

Elle esquissa un léger sourire. Il se pencha vers elle et scruta son visage.

« A quoi ça sert que vous vous acharniez ? Vous savez très bien que je ne vais jamais à la clinique ! Je rêve où vous n'avez pas de cernes ? »  
« Je dors bien. »  
« Lucas veut rester vierge jusqu'au mariage ? » lança-t-il en appuyant sa canne contre le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence.  
« House ! »

Il avança, la força à reculer, jusqu'à ce que le bas de son dos ne heurte la barre de maintien.

« Vous êtes frustrée, pas vrai ? »  
« Tout va bien entre nous. » mentit-elle.

Elle saisit fermement le cylindre métallique. Il remarqua ses jointures blanchies.

« Vous êtes mal à l'aise. »

Il se colla à elle. Elle pouvait presque sentir son excitation contre son bas-ventre malgré le jean et la jupe qui les séparaient. Et elle n'y était pas insensible.

« Je suis juste coincée dans un ascenseur, mais à part ça tout va bien ! »  
« Sur 3 nuits avec lui, vous avez eu combien d'orgasmes ? »

_Zéro !_ Pensa-t-elle. Elle se refusa à répondre et se contenta de regarder le diagnosticien dans les yeux. Son rythme cardiaque s'affolait. Elle suffoquait presque.  
La canne tomba. Quelques secondes plus tard, les portes s'ouvrirent. Ils sortirent, House attrapa le poignet de la doyenne et l'emmena dans son bureau.

« Je peux vous faire jouir 3 fois plus que le nain ! Et je vous le prouve où vous voulez, quand vous voulez ! »

Il ferma la porte vitrée.

« Je sais que vos hormones ne vont feront plus résister très longtemps. »  
« Hein ? » s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.  
« Vous êtes en pleine ovulation. Je compte les jours depuis que je vous plantais une seringue dans la fesse pour vos FIV. »  
« Je vous veux en salle de consultations à 13 heures. Sans faute ! »

Elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il la rattrapa, colla son torse contre son dos et baissa les stores.

« Ne me dites pas que je ne vous fait aucun effet... » murmura-t-il à son oreille, tout en glissant une main sous son chemisier, pour ensuite passer sous sa jupe et descendre vers sa culotte.

Il avait raison. Elle ovulait, elle était frustrée et ne pouvait plus résister. Et pourtant...

« L'année dernière, je vous ai tendu trois perches, vous n'en avez saisi aucune. La première quand j'ai perdu Joy, vous n'avez pas voulu que l'on continue. La seconde quand vous avez été pris en otage avec des patients et Thirteen dans mon bureau. Je vous ai à nouveau demandé si vous vouliez une relation, vous avez refusé. Et le lendemain, ça vous a fait marrer de mettre la main sur mon sein ? Pas moi ! Je m'attendais à mieux que ça ! »

Elle se dégagea de son étreinte.

« J'ai... voulu m'excuser en récupérant votre bureau d'étudiante. Ça ne vous a pas fait plaisir ? »  
« Si, beaucoup. Mais quand je vous ai vu avec une call girl, nettement moins. J'ai compris que je n'avais pas d'importance pour vous, que vous vous en foutiez éperdument... »  
« Cuddy... »  
« Vous vous réveillez seulement maintenant... »

Elle essuya une larme.

« Vous êtes décevant, House. » asséna-t-elle en partant, sans lui lancer un seul regard.

xxx

Cuddy avait déposé Rachel chez ses grands-parents, dans le but de passer un week-end en amoureux avec Lucas. Manque de chance, il était en planque jusqu'à la semaine suivante.  
Et House le savait. C'est bien pour cela qu'il venait de frapper à sa porte. Elle lui ouvrit et ne lui laissa pas le temps d'aligner trois mots :

« C'est pour une biopsie cérébrale ? Donnez moi l'autorisation, que je la signe ! »  
« C'est pas pour... »  
« Ah bon ? Dans ce cas, bonne nuit, House ! » conclut-elle en fermant la porte. Il la retint du bout de sa canne.  
« Cuddy... »  
« Si c'est pour ce que je pense, faites demi-tour ! »  
« Je vous interdis de croire que vous ne comptez pas pour moi ! Je veux une 2e chance ! »  
« C'est un peu tard ! »

Il jeta un œil derrière elle.

« Vous êtes seule ? »  
« Rentrez chez vous ! »  
« C'est pas marrant de passer le week-end seule, pas vrai ? »

Il essaya de l'embrasser, elle le gifla. Pas très fort, ce fut juste un rappel à l'ordre.

« Peut être que je suis frustrée, peut être que vous pouvez me faire jouir 3 fois plus que Lucas, que vous pouvez me le prouver où vous voulez, quand vous voulez mais je refuse de le tromper, parce qu'il se comporte en adulte, lui ! Il ne mérite pas ça ! »

Elle laissa couler quelques larmes de rage.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que s'il n'était pas là... »  
« Bonne nuit, House... » murmura-t-elle en fermant sa porte.  
« _Do you like me, Cuddy ?_ » demanda-t-il en haussant la voix, faisant fi du mur qui les séparait. Il était sur qu'elle l'avait entendu.

xxx

22 heures, elle enfila un pyjama et se glissa sous ses draps. A peine avait-elle fermé les yeux qu'une succession de bruits sourds émana de sa fenêtre. Suivie de son nom chuchoté :

« Cuddy ! »

Elle se redressa et alluma la lumière, pensant qu'elle avait rêvé.  
Non, elle n'avait pas rêvé. House était au pied de son lit.

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous avez forcé ma fenêtre ? C'est vous qui la réparez ! » pesta-t-elle en se levant.  
« Mais j'ai mal, maman ! » grogna-t-il en se massant la cuisse. Elle soupira.  
« D'accord, vous restez dormir ici. De toute façon, vous ne partirez pas... »

Il sourit innocemment.

« Non, vous prenez le canapé ! » anticipa-t-elle.  
« Il est à l'autre bout de la maison ! Si je claque pendant la nuit, il n'y aura personne pour me ranimer ! »  
« Je dors dans le fauteuil, ça vous va ? »  
« Nue ? »  
« Non ! »  
« Nan, ça me va pas ! C'est mieux qu'on dorme dans le même lit ! »

Elle lui adressa un regard qui lui expliqua clairement qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il abandonna et se dirigea vers le salon.

* * *

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Il remuait et se retournait constamment, ce qui empêchait la doyenne de s'assoupir.

« Si vous bougez comme ça, vous ne vous endormirez pas. »  
« On discute, en attendant ? »  
« Si ça peut vous faire plaisir... »  
« Répondez moi franchement : vous êtes heureuse avec le nain ? »

Elle soupira. Elle pensait vraiment qu'il avait laissé tomber. Elle réfléchit un instant. Leur relation était stable, simple, mais lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour, elle avait parfois des haut-le-cœur en pensant qu'elle allait devoir s'endormir dans ses bras. Et puis, à y réfléchir, il lui plaisait. Certes. Mais sans plus. Ce n'était pas de l'amour. Alors elle répondit franchement :

« Non. »  
« Qu'est ce que vous faites avec lui ? Oh, je sais que si j'avais _saisi les perches que vous m'aviez tendues_, vous seriez avec moi, mais pourquoi vous ne le quittez pas ? »  
« Rachel a besoin d'un père. »  
« Conneries ! C'est pas son père biologique ! »  
« Je ne suis pas sa mère biologique non plus ! » répliqua-t-elle en refoulant ses larmes.  
« C'est pas pareil ! Vous êtes sa mère quand même ! Et le nain n'est pas son père ! Et je suis là ! »  
« Vous allez faire quoi House ? Vous allez coucher avec moi, et vous allez fuir ? Je suis fatiguée de vos _1 pas en avant, 2 pas en arrière_ ! » explosa-t-elle, sans vraiment saisir le sens des derniers mots de House.

Elle profita de l'obscurité pour pleurer. Il ne vit pas ses larmes couler mais distinguait sa poitrine se soulever anarchiquement. Il se leva, se posta à gauche du fauteuil et posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme. Elle se raidit, ses pleurs doublèrent d'intensité. Elle se laissa aller, cala sa tête contre son ventre nu et prit sa main libre dans les siennes.

« Pourquoi... » tenta-t-elle d'articuler. « Pourquoi vous me faites cet effet là ? Pourquoi je ne peux plus résister ? »

Il serra ses doigts. Elle reprit :

« C'est pas de la faute des hormones, hein ? »  
« Je ne suis pas endocrino'... »

Elle rit et pressa sa main contre sa joue mouillée.

« Cuddy, j'ai... J'ai un peu mal, là. »

Elle le lâcha, il s'allongea sur le sofa, massant sa cuisse douloureuse. D'un mouvement de tête, il l'invita à le rejoindre. Elle ne bougea pas.

« Je... Je veux réfléchir... » balbutia-t-elle.  
« D'accord. Bonne nuit. »

xxx

House ouvrit les yeux et vit Cuddy assise dans le fauteuil où elle avait dormi, une tasse vide à la main, et visiblement perdue dans ses pensées. Elle ne remarqua son réveil que lorsqu'il s'assit convenablement pour masser sa cuisse endolorie.

« Bonjour, House. Bien dormi ? »  
« Vous avez réfléchi ? »

Elle posa la tasse sur la table basse et se posta devant lui. Elle portait encore sa chemise de nuit noire et sentait le shampooing.

« Je veux savoir... Pourquoi vous voulez à tout prix vous envoyer en l'air avec moi ? »  
« C'est pas nouveau, Cuddy. Et ça me donne presque envie de pleurer de vous savoir frustrée. »  
« C'est tout ? »  
« Ouais. » répondit-il plus fermement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle afficha une moue déçue. House baissa la tête. Il venait de détruire le seul espoir qui lui restait. Elle voulait plus. Il aurait pu lui dire que c'était réciproque, que c'était plus qu'une envie de sexe, mais il n'y parvenait pas. Les mots manquaient. Comme s'ils n'étaient pas assez forts, pas assez expressifs pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.  
Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui, frottant son bassin au sien, prenant garde à épargner sa cuisse droite. Elle entoura le visage du diagnosticien de ses mains, l'obligeant à relever la tête. Son début de barbe chatouillait le creux de ses paumes. Un frisson parcourut sa colonne vertébrale.

« Je ne vous crois pas. » murmura-t-elle en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens.

Il voulut répliquer, mais aucun mot ne vint. Elle avait tellement raison...  
Les mains de Cuddy glissèrent lentement le long de son cou, s'aplatirent sur le torse musclé. House replaça une boucle brune derrière l'oreille de la jeune femme, dévia sur sa joue et atteint ses lèvres, qu'il effleura de son pouce. Elle le captura entre ses dents et le suçota longuement. Elle le laissa finalement partir en direction de sa gorge. Le doigt solitaire fut rejoint par ses 4 frères sous le menton, et approchèrent doucement le visage de Cuddy de celui de House. Un dernier regard, ils fermèrent les yeux et s'embrassèrent.  
Leurs lèvres se touchèrent avec sensualité, leurs langues se redécouvraient avec appétit, et déjà le baiser se fit plus profond, plus langoureux. Cuddy se laissa glisser entre les jambes de House, ses genoux heurtèrent le sol tandis que ses mains descendaient le long de son torse. Elle s'arrêta à la lisière de sa ceinture, en défit la boucle, fit sauter le bouton de la braguette, baissa la fermeture éclair et descendit le jean, prenant soin de cacher la cicatrice que House n'aimerait certainement pas laisser à découvert. Elle eut raison car il la remercia d'un sourire. Il tenta vainement de la soulever à l'aide de ses mollets lorsqu'elle caressa sa bosse à travers le sous-vêtement.

« Déshabillez-vous ! Je veux vous voir nue ! »  
« Pas maintenant. » répondit-elle d'un air espiègle.

Il grogna. Pour se faire pardonner, elle baissa le boxer et flatta le membre tendu, puis le parcourut de sa langue. Sans plus attendre, elle le prit en bouche et s'appliqua à faire gémir le diagnosticien. Lorsqu'elle caressa le scrotum, elle le sentit proche du point de rupture et stoppa net.

« Cuddy ! » protesta-t-il. « Virez moi ce pyjama ! Je veux vous toucher ! »

Elle se redressa pour le faire taire d'un baiser, il attrapa ses fesses et l'immobilisa tout contre lui. Lui adressant un sourire victorieux, il souleva la chemise de nuit et la lui enleva. Elle essaya de se séparer de lui, il l'en dissuada en l'embrassant dans le cou. Elle fit mine d'abandonner puis chercha à nouveau à reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il mordilla sa peau fine et parfumée. Elle gémit. Une main sur sa hanche, il caressa sa poitrine de l'autre pour ensuite délaisser son cou et prendre un téton érigé sous sa langue.  
Elle profita que sa main lâcha son flanc et s'égare le long de son dos pour s'empaler brutalement sur lui. Elle savait qu'il voulait faire durer le plaisir, mais elle en avait trop besoin... Elle le savait capable de la mener jusqu'à l'extase.  
Elle remua lentement le bassin, sentant déjà le plaisir s'intensifier. House reprit d'assaut sa poitrine tandis qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal d'accélérer la cadence. Son corps fut pris de tremblements, elle ne parvint plus à continuer, alors le diagnosticien empoigna à nouveau ses hanches et lui imposa un coup de rein puissant. Elle cria. Nouveau coup de rein, suivis d'une cascade de beaucoup d'autres. Ils laissaient librement les soupirs et gémissements s'échapper de leurs gorges, puis ce furent des cris, suivis d'une fulgurante montée au 7e ciel.  
Cuddy se laissa tomber sur son torse, savourant le sentiment de plénitude qu'elle n'avait pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps. Mais House ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il recommença à se mouvoir doucement en elle, lui arrachant des gémissements profonds. Il glissa une main vers leurs sexes et stimula brusquement son clitoris sensible, provoquant un second orgasme, qui obligea la doyenne à se cambrer.  
Elle embrassa la joue du diagnosticien et murmura à son oreille :

« Merci Greg... »

xxx

Lucas Douglas ouvrit la porte, content d'avoir achevé son travail en une seule journée. Il allait pouvoir profiter de la fin de son week-end avec sa dulcinée, comme ils l'avaient prévu.

Cuddy caressait le torse de House, espérant qu'il craque avant elle. Ils s'étaient imposé un défi : ne pas crier pendant l'acte. Il lui assénait les coups de rein puissants auxquelles il la savait très réceptive. Bien qu'elle le chevauchait, elle n'arrivait pas à reprendre le dessus : il tenait fermement ses hanches. Elle se forçait à rester droite comme un piquet. Si leurs peaux se touchaient, elle ne tiendrait plus. Et elle sentait déjà la zone de non retour arriver lentement, mais surement...

Le détective passa la tête derrière la porte entrouverte de la chambre à l'instant où Cuddy cria : « Ah Greg ! »  
Il se figea, fixa la scène. Sa petite amie prenait du bon temps avec un homme dont il ne distinguait pas encore le visage... mais cette canne à côté de la table de nuit... House, ça ne pouvait être que House !

House stoppa net et mit une fessée à la jeune femme.

« T'as perdu ! »  
« 'Pas une raison... » haleta-t-elle. « Oh, continue ! »

Il admira la femme qui lui faisait face. Yeux clos, bouche entrouverte, les cheveux trempés de sueur tombant sur ses seins, et la respiration anarchique.

« Alors, j'ai fait mieux que... Lucas ? »  
« Hum, ouais... Je ne me souviens même plus de combien d'orgasmes j'ai eu depuis ce matin... Sept ? Huit ? »

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et voyant son amant fixer un point derrière elle, elle se retourna.

Son cœur rata un battement.

« Lucas, je... je peux tout t'expliquer... » bafouilla-t-elle.  
« Tu... Tu... Sa verge est toujours dans ton... Et tu... Tu... »

House, se redressa, tâta le matelas à la recherche du drap et l'enroula autour d'eux. Lucas avait raison, il était toujours en elle, mais il refusait de se retirer. Il profita du tissu pour cacher un geste amoureux et serra la doyenne contre lui, voulant la protéger.  
Comme elle l'avait prédit, le contact de son torse contre sa poitrine lui provoqua de délicieuses sensations. Elle noya un gémissement dans une quinte de toux.

« Tu veux que je te dise ? Elle fait du bien là où elle passe, elle ! » lança Cuddy avec colère.  
« Mais bordel ! Tu n'as jamais crié mon nom une seule fois ! »

House intervint :

« Bon, le nain, tu vois pas que tu nous déranges, là ? Ça t'ennuie pas de repasser plus tard ? Et concernant ton prénom, Lisa veut bien simuler, mais faut pas trop lui en demander non plus ! »

Lucas, totalement dépité, quitta la pièce. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte d'entrée claqua. House s'allongea et attira la doyenne contre lui.

« Tu crois que je resterais avec toi trois fois plus longtemps que le nain ? Ou sept ? Ou huit fois plus ? »  
« Pourquoi pas toute la vie ? » susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

**THE END.**

_Un peu guimauve, la dernière phrase, hm ? En ces temps de crise et de spoilers désespérants sur le 6x22, on en a bien besoin..._


End file.
